Bagged for convenience
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Leia and Han invite Rystall into their bed for a little kinky fun. Adults only, contains BDSM and cuckold play.


** BAGGED FOR CONVENIENCE: a Star Wars fanfiction by TheLegoKing99**

**Adults only, includes BDSM play and femdom/cuckold play, vacuum bed use and lesbianism. Inspired by my girlfriend's suggestions. Takes place a few months after "Rescued by Rotta".**

"Are you sure you'll be fine with this, dear?" Leia asked as Han walked into the hotel, pulling out a large rigid frame with a rubber sheet attached. "I know how you are about…being immobilized."

Han smiled as he looked around the room, fully expanding the device known as a vacuum bed. Leia had been in the mood for something a little more…kinky than their usual sexual activities lately, and with Jacen and Jaina away at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 until Boonta Eve, they had total privacy for their sexy roleplays, and they were all ready for tonight. After a series of diplomatic negotiations following the inclusion of a couple of planets and the construction of a Rebel Base on Daluuj to protect Rotta after Leia's encounter with him, Han was wearing only his shirt and pants, and Leia was dressed in her golden bikini.

"Relax, dear. This is nothing like carbonite." He said as he pulled at the sheeting, attaching a hose to a vacuum device and an air hose. "For one thing, there's a way to breathe while I'm in this thing."

Leia shuddered at that last word, imagining what it must have been like for Han, frozen alive, never being able to breathe, your lungs supplied with air artificially, not even being able to move an inch or even use your lungs…she quickly shook the image out of her mind.

"Besides, you'll be right here in case of danger." Han said as he smiled at his wife, who seemed to glow in her gold-plated bikini. "And our other friend, who should be here any minute now…"

The doorbell to their apartment rang, and Leia walked over to open it, her skirts swaying from side to side and teasing the promise of what she wore beneath them, that is, nothing. She looked through the peephole and smiled, opening the door and holding her arms out wide. Standing in the door way in a purple bodysuit was Rystall Sant, who had been dancing at a reception nearby and had been invited to keep the couple company in a particularly steamy fashion.

"Rystall, it's good to see you again!" Leia said with a smile as she squeezed her old friend into a tight hug. "Glad you could come!"

"And I'm glad you invited me." Rystall said as she licked her lips. "You too, Han. I hope you're ready?"

Han nodded, standing up as he finished setting up the rubber sheeting. The device was a vacuum bed, a particularly kinky bondage device that enclosed the victim into a rigid rubbery sheet, like being vacuum-packed. Once inside, the victim was helpless, unable to move and only able to breathe through a tube in their mouth. Once inside, they would be cut off from the world due to the enclosure cutting off most sound, so Han had plans.

"Do you have everything ready?" Rystall asked as Han attached a microphone to his mouth and earbuds in his ears. "We wouldn't want you to suffocate in there."

"Relax, I've tried lots of kinky things before." Han said as he made sure they were on. "A little vacuum-packing is sort of tame."

"Yes, but you realize that the Princess and I will have all the time in the galaxy to ourselves once you're in there?" Rystall asked with a smirk as she stroked Leia's bare shoulders. "And thanks to those earbuds, you'll be given the play-by-play for the entire time we have our wicked way with each other…"

Han shivered as his primal instincts made a wave of jealousy burn over his mind, knowing his wife was going to be subjected to the tender mercies of Rystall Sant once he was helpless, a cuckold to bear witness to the entire thing. It turned him on.

"…but if you insist…" Rystall said as she slipped over to Han, taking hold of his pants and kissing him as she loosened his belt. "…how about a sample of what you'll be missing out on?"

Rystall immediately yanked his pants down, grabbing at his shirt and pulling it over his head. She then forced his legs out of the pants, leaving him in nothing but his underwear as she kissed him and groped his glutes. Leia was blushing, feeling through the force the underlying humiliation Han was feeling, but also his lust and pleasure at being dominated. She remembered reading in a psychology class years ago about male and female attitudes about taking off their own clothing vs. being forcibly disrobed. For men, being stripped by others was more humiliating since it deprived them of their dominant status, especially if it was by a woman. For women, it was the opposite. Being made to remove their own clothing, especially by a male (much like how she had been for to do in public when she was a sex slave to Jabba), forced them to be the cause of their own humiliation, leaving no one to blame but themselves. It was particularly mentally damaging.

"Are you ready?" Rystall asked as Han's manhood went fully erect, solid and healthy.

"Yes, mistress." Han said as Rystall grasped his shoulders.

"Good." Rystall said as she yanked the mask over his head, fitting the tube into his mouth and turning on the microphone. "Then just lay back and let us girls do the work, little cuckold."

She pulled the vacuum bed over Han's nude body, sealing it up and instantly turning on the vacuum. Immediately, Han felt the black, rubbery sheeting pulling tight against him, vacuum-packing him like a fish. He immediately felt a twinge of fear at this at the back of his mind, remembering the carbonite coating every pore, every inch of his body. Han struggled as the rigid rubber held him tight, freezing him in place as he felt himself growing more and more immobile by the second. The noise of the vacuum blocked out all other sounds as it tightened to its absolute zenith, locking him in place.

"Han, dear, is this working?" Leia's voice came over her throat mike, comforting him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, feeling just great, honey." Han said as he lay still, his body held in a spread-eagle pose, leaving his crotch open to touching. "The breathing mask works fine."

"And you can hear both of us just fine?" Rystall asked as she patted Han through the rubber sheeting, making him shudder. "Can you hear everything we say?"

"That and I can hear you two breathing and both of your stomachs settling." Han said as he struggled, realizing he couldn't move one inch. "I can hear every sound your bodies make."

"Really?" Rystall asked, smiling. "…every…little…sound…?"

She immediately pulled Leia into a tight embrace, kissing the bikini-clad Princess and making sure that every little peck of her lips made an audible SMEK as she did so. Han struggled in the vacuum bed, his male instincts making him feel humiliated at not being able to touch his wife while another female had her wicked way with her. It turned him on considerably. He felt a tightness in his crotch as his genitals were made to go erect, frustrating him at his helplessness.

Rystall giggled as she continued kissing Leia, undoing her golden brasserie and taking one of her ample breasts into her mouth.

"What a feast…" she hissed as she licked and kissed the Princess's mammaries, making her moan as she suckled on her nipples. "…your husband is missing out on a lot, Leia. You're amazing."

Leia shuddered as Rystall pulled her closer, stroking her bare back and tousling her long brown hair, pulling on it to pull her head back and expose more of her lovely neck. Rystall kissed her neck and bit down, suckling hard as Leia squeaked in pleasure and threw her head back, closing her eyes. Rystall kissed her ears more and kissed her neck, nibbling and licking and touching as Leia convulsed and moaned in her arms.

"You ought to kiss your wife more often, Mr. Solo, she's acting like she's starved for sex." Rystall hissed, the words making Han moan as he lay helplessly aroused in the vacuum bed, struggling to move as she kissed Leia's exposed belly. "Maybe I can really show her how one should make love to a Princess."

Rystall lifted Leia's skirts, pulling her legs wide apart before ripping the skirts from her waist and throwing them onto Han's naked, vacuum-packed and painfully aroused form, making him flinch. She tossed the bra onto the bed next to clear off the bed like preparing an altar on which to sacrifice Leia's fidelity to her now-helpless husband.

"Listen well, cuckold." She said as she placed the bra and skirts on Han's chest and crotch, as if to mock the male form by dressing it in female clothing. "Because your wife is going to have an amazing night, and you don't get to touch her throughout any of it."

Han moaned through the muzzle and the vacuum bed, feeling the frustration inherent with his position. Rystall kissed Leia's legs from the thighs down to the shins before pulling off the slave bikini's boots, leaving Leia totally naked. The boots were tossed onto the vacuum-packed cuckold of a smuggler, making him flinch and scream at his helplessness. Rystall licked her lips and kissed Leia deeply, closing her eyes and pulling the princess's naked form into her own, feeling the energy that comes from skin-on-skin contact. Leia closed her eyes as Rystall continued kissing and touching her, moving down to her neck and biting down hard, leaving another hickey where her lips left the naked woman's neck. She then kissed her clavicles and the tops of her ample breasts, making her gasp in pleasure as she threw her head back. Rystall's lavender skin shone in the dim light as the purple patterns it was decorated with became etched in Leia's mind. Leia cried and moaned as Rystall's lips pressed against her pussy and kissed multiple times, making her gasp and shudder. She felt so aroused, especially knowing that Han was less than ten feet from them, hearing it all happen but helpless to stop his mate from being made love to by a being other than him. Suddenly, Rystall stopped and stood up, the dancer wiping her mouth before leaving the bed for her bag.

"I must admit, cuckold, your wife's pussy is absolutely delectable." Rystall said to Han in a low, seductive tone as she shuffled through her bag, deliberately making the rustling sounds next to the vacuum bed as Han struggled to move. "She must eat a very healthy diet, and she exercises with Kegel balls, I see."

Han flushed red and moaned through the rubber bedsheets, struggling and straining to try and move to touch his wife. His male instincts were in overdrive now, and he felt so humiliated to know she was in the clutches of another. God, this aroused him to no end.

"But I can give her something she's a little more used to." Rystall said as she pulled out a strap-on dildo, rubbing it against Han's rubber-sealed face before strapping it over her own crotch. "Feel familiar, my pet? Your wife will love it, especially since it allows her to come every time without ever going off inside of her, and best of all, it can be used indefinitely for hours on end…"

She tightened the straps, the sound reverberating in Han's ears as he bucked and struggled against the vacuum bed. He couldn't move, he could only breathe because of the air mask, and his wife was in the hands of a woman who was having sex with her. This felt so good, to be so helpless…

"You ready, my love?" Rystall said to Leia, who giggled and kissed her on her bright red lips.

"Yes, my sexy dancer." Leia said to her as she lay down on the bed in a deckchair position with her knees touching her firm boobs. "Make love to me all night long."

Han felt his skin burn with shame as he heard Leia moan loudly from a long strap-on shaft made of solid silicon entering her most intimate of crevices. He felt jealousy, shame, frustration and yes, pleasure, from hearing Leia cry out at the deep penetration she was receiving at the hands of a woman. He struggled inside of his latex prison, but couldn't move.

"Ohh, Rystall…your cock is so…hard…!" Leia moaned, gasping in pleasure as Rystall pumped in and out of her body from the deepest possible location in her entire body. "Harder and faster…please!"

"Oh, is the sophisticated Princess begging little me to fuck her?" Rystall asked, pulling out and rubbing Leia's own juices on her naked body. "Do you want my cock?"

Leia nodded, licking her lips as Han struggled, obviously painfully aroused inside the vacuum bed.

"Suck it." Rystall demanded, holding the strap-on cock in front of Leia's face, covered in the Princess's own juices. "And make sure your husband hears you do it."

Leia opened wide, her cheeks flushing as she suckled the false male member in her mouth. The taste of her own female juices was especially arousing to her, and the feel of being dominated by a woman while her husband was helpless just several feet away from the two of them was so sexy. She sucked especially loudly, pulling off with an audible pop. Han's latex-covered body squirmed at the sounds resonating in his earphones, helplessly restrained as his wife was being ravished.

"Ooh, he likes hearing us do this." Rystall said as she pulled out of Leia's mouth, making the naked Princess gasp. "Bend over for me, love?"

Leia bend down on her hands and knees as Rystall slathered lubricant all over the huge strap-on shaft, pausing for a moment.

"Wait." Rystall said as she bent down, grasping the frame of the vacuum bed. "Let's give your cuckold a little more of a feel for what he's missing out on."

Leia grasped the other end of the bed, lifting it as Rystall did the same. Her vacuum-sealed husband moaned as the two nude women lay him in the bed face-up, his erect genitalia tenting up the latex bag he was sealed in.

"Still breathing fine, my love?" Leia asked, stroking Han through the bag and tightening the oxygen hose.

Han nodded, which was as much as he could move while in the vacuum bed. He felt frustrated, aroused, helpless, but so absolutely good he couldn't describe it. To surrender control, to be used like a piece of furniture, to know his wife was being ravished without him, it aroused him.

"Don't worry about your husband, Leia." Rystall said as she kissed the naked Princess full on the lips. "He's going to be the sole listener of a symphony featuring the two of us, and I can tell he's going to love every second."

She lay next to Han as he lay immobilized in the vacuum bed, positioning Leia as she knelt in the doggy-style position so that she lay directly over her husband's fully-restrained body. Rystall placed her hands upon Leia's, lay her huge boobs against Leia's bare back, encompassed her thighs in her own, and fully dominated the naked Princess, teasing her anal entrance with the huge strap-on.

"Han, does this make you feel inadequate?" Leia teased, stroking her husband's enclosed form. "Knowing a woman can wear a man's cock and please me even more than you can?"

She kissed Han's latex-covered face, making him squirm as she lay down upon his fully-aroused form. Rystall pulled Leia tighter to her own form, grinding against her and rubbing the lubricated cock against her tight anus. Leia shuddered, feeling Rystall's fingers touching her everywhere from her ears to her lips to her chin and neck, then down to her clavicles, which she stroked lovingly. Next came her breasts, which she gave a playful squeeze and stroke before pinching the nipples aggressively. Leia shuddered as she then stroked her toned, sexy tummy, reaching down to her waist.

"All right, time to invade!" Rystall growled in mock aggression as she plunged her huge cock into Leia's anus, making her bedmate cry out in pain of initial entry. "Listen well Han, because your lovely Princess isn't going to be having your cock tonight, she's quite satisfied with mine!"

Leia held Han's hand through the latex, kissing him as Rystall thrusted in and out over and over again. The naked Theelin woman held Leia close and dominated her, denying her an orgasm as she pulled out of her anus and spanked her.

"Don't spank me, Rystall. I'm a Princess, remember?" Leia said in mock disdain, giggling as Han struggled, breathing through the air mask.

"A very naughty one, yes." Rystall said as she held Leia down in the doggy-style position, feeling her shudder from arousal. "Time for your punishment…"

She spanked Leia multiple times, making her moan and gasp in mock pain. Leia felt bruises form on her buttocks as Han lay helpless beneath her, hearing all that transpired.

"Beg me to stop." Rystall demanded, bringing her hand down upon Leia's ass once more.

"No." Leia said as Rystall spanked her harder. "I want you, mistress."

"Then beg me for sex." Rystall said as she spanked one last time and flipping Leia over, laying her over her helpless husband's body. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to make love to me…mistress." Leia begged as she lay on her back, prone and helpless before Rystall.

"Be more specific, my sexy pet." Rystall demanded, rubbing Leia's breasts as she squirmed from the arousal. "You want…my something…in somewhere…?"

Leia blushed as Han moaned in the vacuum bed, obviously frustrated but still aroused. She knew what Rystall wanted her to say, and she was loathe to say it.

"Say it." Rystall demanded, fingering Leia's pussy lips while avoiding entering altogether. "And the words you are looking for are…"

She whispered the phrase in Leia's ears, not loud enough for Han to overhear, even over the microphone. Leia flushed dark red, looking down in shame and arousal. She lay naked on top of her husband, quivering as her pussy grew moist from arousal.

"Say them, now. Loud enough for all to hear!" Rystall demanded with mock anger as she continued fondling Leia, making her feel painfully aroused as she denied her full penetration. "Or I put you in a chastity belt and leave you with your husband here."

Leia giggled, holding Rystall close as she cleared her throat for preparation of the dirty phrase she was about to speak.

"I want your cock inside my cunt, mistress!" she screamed, the words reverberating through the soundproofed hotel room. "And I want it **now!**"

Rystall purred and thrust herself forwards, plunging her false cock deep inside Leia's moist, throbbing pussy. Leia screamed as the 15-inch shaft plunged deeper and deeper, reaching her G-spot and making the pleasure ripple throughout her naked body. Han screamed through the vacuum bed, his breath coming fast and choppy through the oxygen mask as Rystall thrusted into his wife, plunging in and out, over and over. Leia hooked her legs over Rystall's shoulders, allowing her to go as deep as she possibly could. Rystall plunged into her body, stimulating her G-spot to no end as Leia's strong vaginal muscles gripped the long shaft with all their might. She felt Han struggling as they rubbed against him, knowing how frustrated he must feel.

"Ooh, you're tight." Rystall teased as she continued thrusting inside of her and stroking Leia's underarms, making her shiver in pleasure as she felt close to the zenith that was orgasm. "Sit on your husband's face, bitch! I want him to feel, hear, smell…and taste…_**everything.**_"

Leia smiled, rubbing Han through the rubber sheets. She sat down on his face, her butt supported by several firm pillows so as not to actually sit on her husband's head, thereby protecting his neck and head from injury. Leia threw her head back and moaned as Rystall plunged deeper and deeper, thrusting in and out and kissing her over and over, rubbing her firm boobs with her pliable fingers. This was going to one amazing night…

**An hour later…**

"Say my name when you come!" Rystall screamed as Leia bucked back and forth on Han's face, her husband helpless inside of the vacuum bed. "Don't think of him, you're all mine tonight!"

Leia moaned and shuddered, feeling the pent-up arousal of an hour and a half of lovemaking. Rystall had denied her ten times now, which frustrated her to no end, but she loved it. She felt Han struggling to touch her, heard his breathing through the mask, felt his firm manhood pressing against the sheets.

"Say my name!" Rystall demanded as she spanked Leia's tight bottom, making her yelp as her eyes darkened and her vulva tightened, a sure sign of things to come, pun intended.

"R-RYSTALLLLLL!" Leia screamed, shuddering as she felt an explosion deep within her most private regions.

Her orgasm rocked her world, triggering two more as she fell forwards onto Rystall's cock and plugged her up. Then, as soon as the naked Theelin pulled out, her orgasms flowed like a river, one after the other, in a symphony of screams and moans that Han heard through the earphones. Rystall guided her down onto the bed on the spot right next to Han, cupping her hands over her sticky pussy to hold in all the sexual energy as Leia's 50th and last orgasm came with a scream.

"Good little love…did you enjoy that?" Rystall asked as she wiped her hands off on Han's vacuum-packed body.

"Very…much…so…!" Leia panted as she flopped down onto the bed. "I think…you…should let…him out…now…"

Rystall turned off the suction, allowing the rigid vacuum bed to expand as she unzipped it, removing the breathing mask and letting Han loose. He was covered in sweat and his hair was matted, sticking to his scalp. He had an aching hard-on and was frustrated to no end, but he still tucked in his wife as she slipped beneath the covers.

"Goodnight, honey." He said, kissing her on the lips.

"Oh, we're not done yet, Solo." Rystall said as she flipped him over onto his back. "I recall you never came tonight, and I'm going to rectify that."

Leia's eyes snapped open as Rystall opened her mouth wide, placing it over Han's cock and taking him deep inside of her hot throat as she positioned him on top of her. She pulled out for a moment and looked at them.

"Kiss your wife." Rystall said. "Kiss her and hold her, but your cock is mine now."

Han continued kissing Leia as Rystall lay beneath him and took his aching erection inside of her throat, suckling hard as his testicles rubbed against her chin. He kissed Leia over and over again, his wife shuddering as she was touched and kissed by him as he was suckled by Rystall.

"So, how does this feel, flyboy?" Leia asked, giggling as she panted from her earlier orgasm. "Submitting, being a cuckold, knowing that tonight, your pleasure is at the hands of another woman?"

Han smirked and pulled her over, making her yelp in surprise as he pressed his lips tightly against her moist pussy lips. Leia moaned out loud as her sensitive ladyparts were licked and kissed, her buttocks spanked. She felt herself growing wetter by the moment as she grabbed Han's head.

"Oh yes, my love…more!" she begged, giving in to her pleasure as Han thoroughly ate her out. "Please…"

She was going to enjoy this, he would make sure of that. As he felt Rystall's hot mouth over his cock, he knew this felt heavenly. He was going to love this.

**Later…**

Han came just as Leia came, covering his face with her juices. He exploded inside of Rystall with a massive orgasm that triggered two more orgasms, setting off a magnificent triple ejaculation inside the dancer's hot, moist mouth. A series of screams echoed through the room, with Rystall pulling off and gasping as she swallowed Han's seed. The rest of his orgasm spewed onto her face, covering her lovely lavender features in a mask of white cum. The three lovers then snuggled into each other, the lovely feeling of skin-on-skin contact coaxing them all to relaxation.

"Thank you Rystall…for being part of this." Leia gasped as she snuggled into Han's strong arms, Rystall hugging her from behind and sandwiching her between her two lovers.

"No problem." Rystall said as she kissed Leia. "You two are amazing. And Han?"

Rystall kissed Han, making him flinch as she cuddled into him.

"She's a very lucky girl to have you as a husband."

She lay down on top of Han's crotch, his spent genitalia twitching at the touch. The three naked lovers drifted off to sleep, the vacuum bed laying on the ground for more kinky fun whenever they wanted. Leia admitted to herself that she loved the idea of her husband being unable to stop her from being ravished by another girl, and she wouldn't trust anyone but Rystall to do this to her. Her golden bikini shimmered next to the vacuum bed, making her giggle at the idea of such scandalous acts happening with the Princess of Alderaan. Such scandal! She lay down, snuggling into Han and Rystall as she smiled. Sometimes, it was fun being just a little slutty every now and then. And as long as it was in the privacy of their own room, who gave a damn?

"Goodnight, my loves." Leia said as she cuddled both of them close. "See you tomorrow."

She drifted off to sleep, fantasizing about tomorrow morning. Maybe a nice warm shower, with plenty of steam…her vagina quivered, making her smile. Oh, the thoughts she could come up with late at night. Oh well, no shame in a little fantasizing.

**The end. In the words of Princess Celestia "There is no wrong way to fantasize". Excelsior! **


End file.
